In a vapor recovery fuel dispensing nozzle of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,271, liquid fuel is supplied to the nozzle through a flexible inner hose of a coaxial hose assembly. The inner hose extends through a flexible outer hose which cooperates with the inner hose to define an annular vapor return passage. As discussed in this patent, the inner and outer hoses are connected to the nozzle by corresponding inner and outer tubular coupling members, and a small flexible fuel evacuation tube extends from the nozzle downwardly through the vapor return passage into the lowermost portion of the vapor return passage of the draping coaxial hoses. The nozzle produces a suction within the evacuation tube for removing any liquid fuel which collects or condenses within the lower portion of the vapor return passage in order to keep the passage open.
When a nozzle as disclosed in the above patent is rotated relative to the coaxial hoses, the evacuation tube shifts circumferentially within the vapor return passage due to the width and lateral stiffness of the evacuation tube. The coaxial hoses may also be connected to the dispensing nozzle with a positive connection so that the coaxial hoses rotate with the nozzle, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,033. In this patent, a venturi pump is located in the outer end portion of the fuel supply hose and is connected to a small evacuation tube which extends downwardly into the vapor return passage to the lowermost portion of the passage. The pump and tube aspirate fuel collected or condensed within the vapor return passage back into the product or fuel supply hose upstream of the nozzle.